ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6: Skybound
Ninjago's sixth season, subtitled Skybound first aired March 24, 2016 and last aired July 15, 2016. It is the First part of the Sky Pirate Duality and It is preceded by Season 5: Possession and succeeded by The Dark Island Trilogy. Jay serves as the focus and mascot character, Nadakhan serves as the main villain and the Sky Pirates serve as the seasons villainous faction. Official Synopsis With the defeat of Morro’s ghost invasion, the ninja have now become huge media celebrities. But dark forces once more threaten NINJAGO Island as the Teapot of Tyrahn is rediscovered by the ghost of Clouse, Master Chen’s former right-hand man. He allows Nadakhan, an evil Djinn and captain of the infamous Misfortune’s Keep, to escape the teapot. After reassembling his pirate crew, Nadakhan returns to his home realm of Djinjago, to find it collapsing. This destruction, caused by the ninja defeating the Preeminent, leads Nadakhan to vow revenge. He refits his ship so it can fly and prepares to attack. Now they are Sky Pirates. Cast Main Cast * Clancee - Ian James Corlett * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Dogshank - Nicole Oliver * Zane/Echo Zane - Brent Miller * Flintlocke - Paul Dobson * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Nadakhan - Scott McNeil * Nya - Kelly Metzger Guest Cast * Clouse/Tommy - Scott McNeil * Dareth/Soto - Alan Marriott * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan * Ronin - Brian Dobson * Simon - Vincent Tong * Skylor - Heather Doerksen * Wu - Paul Dobson Episodes Sets * 70599 Cole's Dragon * 70600 Ninja Bike Chase * 70601 Sky Shark * 70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon * 70603 Raid Zeppelin * 70604 Tiger Widow Island * 70605 Misfortune's Keep While the first seven sets were released alongside the season another three were released alongside Day of the Departed * 70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout * 70593 The Green NRG Dragon * 70594 The Lighthouse Siege Trivia * This is the first and so far only season to have most of its events erased. * This is the second season in which Wu is considered as guest cast. * It is the first season to primarily focus on Jay only * Misako returns to the guest cast this season * This is the last season to use the developed animation style as day of the departed ruins it * It is the last season until Season 8 -10 to be written by the Hagamen brothers. * It is the first season in which most of the Ninja disappear in Focus Characters * Jay was the main focus this season. His adoptive father and family heritage was revealed. A main driving point of the season is Jay's obsession for Nya to date him again. ** Jay had focus episodes, being, Episode 58, Episode 59, Episode 60, Episode 62 - 64 * Nya also had a main role, behind Jay ** She was focused on in Episode 55 and 52 * Lloyd and Cole were major characters this season ** Lloyd was focused on in, Episode 61 when his wishes came true ** Cole was also focused on in Episode 61 * Kai and Zane we're minor characters this season ** Kai was briefly focused on in Episode 58 but was not the main focus ** Zane was briefly focused on in Episode 59 but was not the focus. * Captain Soto is a major character in this season compared to others ** His backstory is focused on in Episode 57 * Ronin makes appearances in Episodes 56, 60, 61, 63 and 64 * Dareth makes appearances in Episode 55, 57, 61, 63 and 64 * Wu made cameos in Episodes 55 and 63 and appeared in Episode 64 * Skylor appears in Episode 63 and 64 * Echo Zane appears in Episode 62, 63 and 64 * Tai-D appears in Episode 62 and 63 * The Police Commissioner appears in Episodes 55, 56, 58, 60, 61, 62, 63 and 64. Antagonists * Nadakhan serves as the seasons main antagonist * Dilara serves as the seasons secondary antagonist succeeding Flintlocke * Flintlocke served as the season secondary antagonist and then the tritagonist before betraying Nadakhan. * The Sky Pirates serve as the season villainous faction.